


Don’t Fix What Isn’t Broken.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel wants to pop Ray’s alcohol cherry (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Fix What Isn’t Broken.

“Fuck you,” Ray said as he plopped down on the couch, Joel was nursing his fourth beer and was starting to get buzzed.

“Come on Ray, let me pop your alcohol cherry,” The other slurred as Ray winced at the smell of alcohol coming from Joel’s mouth.

“No thank you, I don’t need you to pop anything.”

“You’re always going on about how you love my kisses, kiss me now and tell me you don’t like the alcohol that’s there.” Ray rolled his eyes.

“I don’t like alcohol Joel.”

“Annnnnd I will try to fix you,” Joel tried to sing back at Ray but the words came out slurred and he stressed them at the wrong moments. Ray laughed and tried to get up from the couch to get a water, only to have Joel forcefully push him back down on the couch by the shoulders.

“Nooooo,” The older whined, “Not the water! Let me mix you something.” Ray sighed.

“I. Don’t. Like. Alcohol.” Ray said, trying to sound serious but the look on Joel’s face, his little pout, was too cute to be mad at.

“You’re such a kid.” Joel retorted as he got up to mix himself a drink.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a litttle kid.” He teased, “Only big boys can drink alcohol.”

“Yeah only ‘big boys’ like the taste of piss in their mouth. That shit doesn’t taste good.” Ray shot back.

“You’re such a baby.”

“I’m the baby?” Ray shot back, “You’re the one who won’t drop this conversation.”

“Does Ray want me to fill a bottle with milk because alcohol’s too strong for his little mouth to handle?” Joel was cooing at Ray like he would at a child, “Does little Ray-bear need to take a nappy-wappy. He’s looking cranky.” Joel opened the refrigerator to take out a juice box and uncapped a sharpie, he then wrote the word ‘Ray’ onto it and threw it at his boyfriend on the couch. He laughed a bit to himself as Ray furrowed his brow.

“Mix me something.” Ray shot back, “Fucking YOLO right? If it’ll make you shut up about me not drinking,  just fucking mix me something.” Ray sighed, defeated and lied down on the couch. He threw the juice box back at Joel who fumbled a bit but caught it. Joel smiled and got to mixing, making something to hide the alcohol taste, but something strong enough to get Ray drunk. When he was done, he handed the drink to Ray.

“Bottoms up.” he said as he clacked his drink and Ray’s together and started to chug his drink. Ray looked at the glass in his hand hesitantly, and Joel smiled at him. He clasped the glass over Ray’s hand and brought it up to Ray’s lips.

“C’mon.” Joel said and Ray parted his lips and chugged the drink. Ray winced a bit and Joel laughed.

“Come onnnnn it’s not that bad you baby!”

“I’m not a baby.”

“Prove it, round two?” Ray groaned, but eventually he surcummed to Joel’s peer pressure and took a few more drinks. The alcohol settled in his stomach and made Ray a bit queasy, but he was also a bit drunk.

“I know I’m drunk.” Ray said, slurring a bit, “But like. I can still think? Like my minds not foggy at all.”

“It’s because you’re not drunk enough.” Ray stood up and sat back down.

“I’m so dizzy Joel. I feel weird. I don’t want to keep drinking.” Ray felt a bit out of control in his own body and it unsettled him. Joel shrugged.

“Whatever Mr. #YOLO.” Joel kept chugging his drink, and when he was done, Ray grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, Joel, surprised at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. Eventually, Joel opened his mouth and Ray’s tongue started to explore the other’s mouth. They broke apart after a few moments, both panting slightly.

“You were right Joel,” Ray said with a smirk, “Alcohol tastes better when it’s in your mouth.”


End file.
